Bridget Strand
Bridget Strand was the former President of the United States of America. After the Death Stranding, she became the president of the United Cities of America up until her death. Story In her twenties, Bridget was the victim of a condition that stranded half of her soul on the Beach. Eventually, Bridget would name her other self Amelie. Due to the unique conditions of the Beach, Amelie did not age, and Bridget would deflect suspicion by claiming that Amelie was her daughter. At one point, she was elected as the Vice President of the United States. Later, she became the first female President after the original President was killed in a voidout, and would also go on to form Bridges. When Cliff Unger was cornered after his attempted to escape with his BB, Bridget ordered John to shoot him. Due to his hesitation, she pulled the trigger instead, shooting Cliff twice. However, she inadvertently shot BB as well, killing him. Some time later, Amelie would encounter the BB on the Beach, and would use her powers to bring him back to life. Bridget then chose to decommission the BB, instead raising him as her own child and naming him Sam. After the Death Stranding occurred and caused the United States to deteriorate as a country, she helped form the United Cities of America. It was Bridget's vision for America to be made whole again, and thus, she was a primary catalyst for the UCA's plan to reconnect all cities under the Chiral Network. At some point, Bridget began suffering from the final stages of uterine cancer which occurred in her 20s, rendering her bedridden in a chiralgram of the Oval Office at the Bridges Isolation Ward in Central Knot City. She was reunited with Sam after he was given a request by Deadman to deliver her morphine. She attempted to convince Sam to join in her mission to reconnect America, but he was reluctant to do so. In a desperate plea to convince Sam, she crawled out of her bed towards him, causing her to disconnect from her medical monitors and respirator. She eventually succumbed to her affliction in front of Sam, causing Bridges' medical staff to urgently arrive in an attempt to assist her, accompanied by other prominent members of the organization. Before her death, she "made a contract" with Sam, unbeknownst to him, requiring him to assist the UCA and Bridges in their goal to reconnect America. Die-Hardman and Deadman then request that Sam cremate her body at the incinerator west of Capital Knot City before her body enters necrosis, as the earlier voidout left them with no corpse disposal team, which Sam reluctantly agrees to do. Abilities * 'Decelerated Aging: '''As noted by Heartman, Bridget appeared to age more slowly than normal humans. It is hypothesized that her strong connection to the Beach kept her from being fully connected to the passage of time. Notes * Bridget was first introduced in the release date reveal trailer. She was, however, featured indirectly in the E3 2018 trailer via a photograph Sam carries of himself, Bridget, and Lucy in the Oval Office. * The family name "Strand" is a word that also means "beach". It's also a verb: a boat can be ''beached, or stranded, on a deserted island, leaving its survivors with nowhere to go, which is the origin of the more common use of the word "stranded". Gallery A photo of Sam, Bridget, and Lucy in the Oval Office Bridget 1.jpg }} de:Bridget es:Bridget Strand Category:Characters Category:Deceased